


[Art] Filthy Little Mudblood

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Consensual Kink, Digital Art, F/M, Humiliation, Just smut, Kinktober, Mean Severus Snape, Mean kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: "Hermione wanted something a little darker for Samhain this year. She wanted to be used by her husband and another man. She wanted to be a good little mudblood whore for two death eaters."- Samhain with Her Death EatersUnofficial fan art for DeviantHufflepuff (AcaciaRaff96)'s Kinktober piece Samhain with Her Death Eaters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	[Art] Filthy Little Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Samhain with Her Death Eaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663308) by [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff). 



> DeviantHufflepuff is a delight and wrote a story that left me blushing, so naturally, here I am, sketching it out. A little degradation, some consensual name calling, some kinky humiliation, it's a ride.  
> I tried to stick to cool tones to create that detached, hopefully darker feel.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
